Hell Girl Graphic Novel Volume 06
This is the sixth volume of the Hell Girl manga series, created by Miyuki Eto. It was released on November 24, 2009. This page will give the details of the plot in each chapter in Volume 6. Chapter 22: A Request for Hell Asuka Uehara has been targeted by her school-mates ever since the new exchange student, Mamoru Katasae, arrived. She had contacted Hell Girl to send someone to hell, but she is too afraid to pull the string. Kikuri teases Ai for giving the doll to Asuka. A month earlier, when Mamoru arrived, Asuka became fast friends with him. Mamoru then becomes popular with the girls, but he rejects them, and many students believe he has fallen for Asuka, and the bullying began. One girl, Eiko Ichida even threatened to kill her. Asuka wanted to kill herself, believing it would make things better, so she contacted Hell Girl, so she could send herself to hell. One day, while on cleaning duty, the girls hand everything over to Asuka, so she could do the cleaning all by herself. Mamoru, however, stands up for her, but everyone teases him for liking her. The next day, some girls from gym class plan to hide Asuka's uniform, but are horrified to find the straw doll in her desk. Asuka tries desperately to get it back, but Eiko pretends to hit herself against the wall, just as the sensei arrives. Eiko lies that Asuka hit her and she is sent to the staff room. Asuka and her mom apologize for the incident, but Asuka can't hold the grudge any longer. The next day, Asuka decides to end it all and pulls the string. The punishment reveals the bullies urging Asuka to clean up a mess that appears to be twisted flesh and blood, and she runs away. Then Eiko strangles her and Hell Girl appears, informing Asuka that hell is really about eternal suffering. Then, the ground gives and Asuka begins to fall, but then, Mamoru saves her and pulls her back up. Asuka realizes that she is not in hell and Hell Girl informs her that Hell Correspondence is used only for a grudge, not a suicide. Mamoru tells her that while in his old school, he was bullied and he believed that killing himself would make things better, but when he was sent to Asuka's school, he saw the same thing happen to her. Bullying really happens everywhere and Mamoru wanted to pull Asuka away from it all. Asuka is glad that he saved her life and promises to wait for the good times ahead. Elsewhere, Kikuri informs Ai about her life, and she remembers that she was bullied for being different. Hone Onna, however, takes her away, and Ai says to herself that Asuka won't be needing her, for the time being. Chapter 23: The Bright Dream Midori Yanagisawa is a middle school student, who struggles to keep her grades up, which angers her mother, and she is sent to a cram school. One night, Midori decides to go to the Shibuya shopping district, where she finds girls like her in pretty clothes, unlike her, she wears dull colored clothing. She spends most of the night at an arcade, but decides to head home. Then, she passes a model photographer, Shinichi Nishina, and he asks if she is interested in being a model. At first, Midori declines because she thinks she isn't pretty, but Shinichi thinks otherwise, and Midori accepts. Her mother, however, disproves of this choice and Midori gets really upset, and runs away from home, informing her mother not to look for her. Shinichi allows Midori to stay at his office, but she has to sign a contract and hand over a registration fee. Midori then puts on pretty clothes that she never wore before and Shinichi begins to take photographs. However, when Shinichi orders her to reveal more cleavage, Midori realizes that something is not right and demands him to stop taking pictures. Shinichi then informs that he intends to sell the revealing pictures to the black market, and Midori is horrified and wants to go home. Shinichi reminds her that she signed a contract and she now belongs to him. He then takes her to another room, where he has kept other kids like her as his prisoners, and he locks her in. Midori is desperate to get out, but one kid informs her it's no use to call for help. Then one day, Shinichi struggles with one of the kids to get out of the room for a photo shoot, but his cell phone falls out of his pocket. Midori uses it to call the police, but Shinichi informs them it was just a prank and they leave. Midori then decides to contact Hell Correspondence with the cell phone and summons Shinichi's name. Hell Girl appears and gives Midori the straw doll, informing her of what will happen once the string is pulled. Then, Shinichi arrives and slaps the doll out of Midori's hand, knowing that it was her who reported him. He attempts to throttle her, but Midori successfully pulls the string from the doll. Shinichi finds himself at a county fair and the three assistants, along with Kikuri, torture Shinichi. Hell Girl arrives to take Shinichi back to hell, where the torture will continue. Midori contacts the police, again, and they rescue the prisoned kids. Midori's mother arrives and she is glad that her daughter is safe, much to Midori's surprise. Her mother apologizes for what she has done to her and she had been searching for her. Her mother explains that after she divorced her father, she had a hard time keeping a job and studying at school, and she didn't want Midori to live like that, so she pushed her on her education. Midori forgives her mom and the two head home. Ai and Kikuri watch as the two leave, and Kikuri says that the mom should have told Midori all of her suffering, and the incident shouldn't have happened. Ai, however, decides to go home. Chapter 24: The Winners in Love Chinami Tanaka is a middle school student who has a crush on her sensei, Tarou Furuya. The young teacher is nearly out of college and because of his young age, a lot of girls have their eyes set on him. One day, Chinami asks Furuya to go out with her and he accepts. However, another sensei, Hikari Orihara believes that Furuya loves her and would threaten the students to stay away from him. That evening, Chinami sees Furuya and Orihara fighting, and Furuya tries to calm her, but they spot Chinami and Orihara leaves. Furuya explains that Orihara was his sempai when they were in college and they used to date, but when Furuya wanted to break up, Orihara would not stop bothering him. The next evening, Chinami receives a threatening message, informing her to break-up with Furuya, and Chinami believes it is Orihara. While out with Furuya, the two buy promise rings, and Chinami believes that they will get married when she gets out of middle school. Orihara, however, informs her that he doesn't love her and states that she should leave Furuya, but Chinami laughs it off. When Chinami goes to visit Furuya, another sensei asks him if Furuya is becoming personally close to one of the students, but he informs that he isn't, which shocks Chinami. Of course, Chinami believes that Furuya is only protecting her from getting expelled. Then, someone pushes Chinami down a set of stairs, and both Furuya and Chinami suspect it was Orihara. Furuya then informs that Orihara threatened to send him to hell and mentions Hell Correspondence. At midnight, Chinami summons Orihara's name and Ai delivers the straw doll. Kikuri, who is outside, sitting on a tree branch, states that Chinami is the second person that evening to receive a straw doll. Chinami keeps the doll in her school bag, in case if Orihara threatens her or Furuya, again. The next day, Chinami passes a group of her classmates, chanting that Furuya found one of their train passes and brought it to their house. She also hears that Furuya is becoming "close" to one of the girls, which confuses Chinami. Furuya, however, informs Chinami that he was only being nice to the girls and she believes that she can't blame Orihara or the other girls for liking him. Then, Orihara arrives and taunts Chinami for getting in the way of her relationship with Furuya. She also shows a promise ring, informing that Furuya got it for her the other night. However, Orihara informs that Furuya has been stealing money from her, and she helped him get a teacher's job, in order to pay her back, but he hasn't. Then, Orihara pulls out a straw doll and Chinami also pulls out her straw doll. However, Orihara pulls the string from her doll first and Furuya vanishes in front of them. Orihara informs that Furuya loved to play tricks on every girl who likes him and Orihara didn't want any more students to suffer. Orihara leaves, but tells Chinami that she can pull the string, if she wants to send her to hell, but she doesn't. Kikuri is angered by this and appears in front of Chinami, teasing her, but she also informs that she will go to hell, and Kikuri runs off laughing, taking the doll. The next day, Chinami's friends try to cheer her up because of Furuya's disappearance. She is also informed that Orihara quit that very morning and they believe she wanted to retire early, but Chinami knows the truth, and she has to deal with it for the rest of her life. Chapter 25: Special Chapter: Ichimoku Ren This chapter tells the story of Ren and the life he had before joining Hell Girl. Ren was a katana, owned by a powerful samurai. During a battle in the Edo period in Japan, the samurai urges a princess, whose kingdom is under attack, to come with him and marry him, but she would rather go to hell. The samurai grants her wish and kills her. The samurai is then killed in battle and the katana is passed on to another samurai, but it gets abandoned after its second owner is killed. Once the battle has ceased, Hell Girl appears to the katana and speaks to it. She asks if it wants to join her and Wanyuudou in their quest to rid people's grudges, and the katana becomes Ren. Centuries pass and Ren has become restless over something. One night, Ai gives a straw doll to a girl named Ayana Yoshida, who is targeted by her landlord, who wants her insurance money. He attacks her and Ren watches, remembering the night when his master killed the princess. Then, Ayana's Uncle Masao arrives and stops the assault and the man runs away. Masao urges his niece to come live with him, because the man won't leave her alone, but she refuses and goes back to her apartment. Ren decides to look after her and uses his eye to see why Ayana contacted Hell Girl. It is revealed that Ayana's parents died many years before and Ayana has been living by herself, but she couldn't keep up with the rents, so the owner of the property has been targeting her. Ren decides to investigate her a little further. Ren discovers that Ayana's father borrowed a large sum of money from the landlord, but couldn't pay him back, so he committed suicide, passing his debt to his daughter. Kikuri interrupts his investigation, informing him that he used to be a "tsukumogami", an object that became a spirit. She wonders how many he killed when he was a katana, but Wanyuudou yells at her to leave Ren alone. Ren leaves and Wanyuudou asks his mistress if they should investigate him and what is troubling him. At the apartment, the owner calls out to everyone living there, informing them that Ayana's father was a thief and the neighbors begin to yell at Ayana for stealing their money. They even demand her to kill herself, like her father did, but Ren sees the temptation upon Ayana. At her school, Ayana's friends urge her to go and live with her uncle, since it is too dangerous for her to live with hostile neighbors. Awhile later, Ayana discovers that her apartment room had a fire and it has been ruled an arson. Masao urges her to come and live with him, but Ayana refuses and locks herself in a room. Ayana takes out the doll and is about to pull the string, when Ren's voice calls out to her. At the park, one of Ayana's friends believe it is wise for her to not get her revenge. At her uncle's, Ayana is confronted by Masao, who attempts to assault her, but then, he takes out a knife and raises it over Ayana. Ren senses the danger and rushes to save Ayana. Masao reveals that he was the one behind the arson, he also urged his brother to borrow money from the apartment's owner, but Masao ended up stealing the money his brother needed to pay back. Masao urged him to commit suicide, so he could have Ayana all to himself. Then, Ren rushes in and saves Ayana from being stabbed, and he supposedly dies. Awhile later, Ayana's uncle is arrested for his brother's suicide and for stealing the money he needed to pay back the owner. Ren appears to be well again, but the others are concerned for him, but Ai believes his search has ended. Ayana is seen to be well and informs her friends about the mysterious rescuer, and she wanted to thank him. Ren and the others decide to head home, their work has been done. Category:Volumes